Chapter 33 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover No Cover! Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters No FPP, but 12 pictures of Keno. Also 12 pictures of Wakii instead of a Cover. Wow. Story Wakii: "There stands something in something?" Keno: "Wh-?" There are letters of an unknown language in the stone. Cauto: "너커샤컷성... what does that mean?" It means "nurse cutting". This means "There are no persons on this island.". Keno finds even more text. "이 동굴에 가지 마라. 그녀는 위험하고 의미심장합니다." But they don't understand it. In the mountain: The UDC (except Sorji) see a giiiaaannt cave. Cauto counts eleven waterfalls, Keno twelve seas and Wakii thirteen messages in this weird language. "나는 최고야! ~ 마고 나야" "나는 불타고있다! ~ 마고 나야" "나는 차갑다! ~ 마고 나야" Who's 마고 나야? "내 이름은 마고 나야 카루" Keno walks over a bridge. "This is puzzle 7? I don't see anything puzzly." Wakii: "Puzzly?" Cauto: "look" Keno: "Where?" Cauto: "There!" Keno: "Where?" Cauto: "There!" Keno: "Where?" Cauto: "There!" Keno: "Where?" Cauto: "There!" Keno: "Where?" Cauto: "There!" Keno: "Where?" Cauto: "There!" Keno: "WHERE?!?!?! YOU DON'T POINT AT ANYTHING!?!?!??!?!!" Cauto: "Oops, sorry. There!" Keno: "Where?" Cauto: "There!" Keno: "Aah, thanks." There's a rock with the size of a human. Maybe something's behind it? Keno: "What's this...?" Cauto: "A Gipotohino. I've heard Gol D. Roger had many of them." Keno doesn't understand. "It Gi'ves '''po'wer 'to hi'm 'no'w. Or simply: Revive. A rare thing. I've heard there are only fifty on the whole world." Wakii: "How much Berry?" Cauto: " 300,000,000 '''each." Wakii's eyes turn into . Her face now: ( v ). Keno: "Rare." Cauto: "If someone uses a Gipotohino, it will be erased out of the world completely, but a new one spawns anywhere. That means, there are always fifty on the world, not more or less." Wakii: "And what does it does exactly?" Cauto: "Regenerates ~90% of the users highest possible health and increases the power for some time. We should keep it for the Grand Line." Keno: "Or we DESTROY THIS ISLAND NOW! HERE! NOW!" Cauto: "no." Wakii: "I think... the goal of this puzzle... is to... look." Keno: "look?" Cauto: "Finished it!" Wakii: "Do you see that?" A bridge goes out of the cave, to the top of the rock which was between Wakii and the Sonoto Group. The final goal of Nugoi, the island of puzzles. But it isn't that easy! This is... the hardest puzzle yet. First the hardest fight, then the hardest puzzle. What comes next? Hardest prices? Ha Ha Ha -OPH Major Events *Puzzle 7! *Keno finds a Gipotohino. *Puzzle 7 seems to be the final puzzle. Humans *Sonoto Group (グループ "そのと" Gurūpu "sonoto") **Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) **Keno (セノ Se no) **Cauto (カトー Katō) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Magonaya Kalu (내 이름은 마고 나야 카루 nae ileum-eun mago naya kalu (Full name),마고 나야 ''Mago naya (Short name), only mentioned) Places *South Blue *Nugoi (ヌーギ Nūgi) Animals Trivia *The Gipotohino from this chapter hasn't been used yet. Errors *Wakii, look at your left arm! It's green! Yuck! *Cauto, look at your eyes! Damn! You've lost your eyes! Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Chapter